


A Lullaby Through Time

by Shadowmaster68



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Current Lucina, F/M, Future Lucina, it has both, no real shipping here, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of her first memories, was of a lullaby.</p><p>It's an AU where deals will be struck, parents will protect their kids, and a hive mind of sorts has two minds to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lullaby Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> So it's an AU. That's all there really is to say about this beforehand, other than a thanks to ChaosLink for proofreading this…thing. Feel free to tell me what you thought about it once you're done, I enjoy comments.

One of her first memories was of a lullaby. Her mother had been around for most to all of her young childhood, and in the night, when she had cried like all did in their first years upon this earth, her mother had been the one to comfort her, not the maids, the servants, but her mother. However, once she was old enough that she didn’t need her mother in the middle of the night, like she had, her mother returned to her father, and the Shepherds. After all, the elite army wouldn’t get anywhere without it’s tactician.

She had grown up around the other children of Shepherds, all of them being treated similarly to royalty, though she was the only true princess amongst the group. Lucina, would spend her time playing false battles against the other children, facing off most often against Gerome and Owain, all three deciding they wished to be like their parents. Gerome hoped to one day inherit his friend Minerva (for he refused to call her anything but) and become a Dragon Lord, just as his mother had. Owain on the other hand, wished to become of the best swordsmen to have ever wandered the land, similar to his father.

Lucina, however, only had one wish in her mind when enacting their battles using sticks instead of swords, and that was merely fight along side her mother, the world renown Ylisse tactician, and her father, the mighty Exalt who wielded the never dull Falchion.

She did not wish to wield the mighty sword, for she knew that it could only mean one of two things, her father was now to old to properly wield the beast of a weapon, or he was simply…no longer amongst them (she still shudders visibly at the thought).

She had never known that the true enemy that she would ever fight against was one that was worshiped as a god. She had never learned exactly how her father died, being stabbed by his best friend, and his wife. She only knew that when Fredric approached her, he had a small three year old boy with him, and the mighty sword of her father.

Owain, Gerome, Nah, none of the children of the original Shepherds had ever seen Lucina cry so hard in their lives, than the day she had learned that she was now an older sister…and the ruler of an entire country.

***

Robin stared down at her dead husband, with Validar cackling loudly and happily behind her. “It is how the fates have decreed! And now, Robin, you will accept your DESTINY!”

Without so much as a second thought, she wheeled around and wielding one of the strongest tomes known to mankind, turned her father to ash with a quick shot from her Thoron.

“Humph,” a voice echoed through her mind, “I would have preferred you had not killed one of our greatest leaders for our followers, but I suppose this is acceptable, he would have died soon enough upon my revival anyway.”

“You are Grima, correct?” Robin asked aloud.

“You are correct, my vessel. However I can only act in a slumber state for now, I’m afraid I require a host body for my true power to be unveiled.”

“That’s where I come in, correct?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“So you require my body for you to come to full power?”

“…yes.”

“Then you will be willing to strike a deal with me, correct?”

“No.”

“Then enjoy your dream state.” Robin casually said as she began to walk from the table.

“Wait!”

“Yes?”

“…What is it you desire mortal, that does not come with godhood?”

“It’s simple really, the rest of my family will survive. You will not harm them, no Risen will harm them, no Grimleal will harm them. They will fall no harm while I am your vessel.”

“…” Robin could practically feel the thought process of the God. “Very well. Your daughter and son will not come to any harm from my hands, or those of our followers or worshipers.”

“Then we have a deal, Fell Dragon.”

“I suppose we do,” and before she could truly understad what was happening to her, she felt a massive surge of power flow through her, and she lost consciousness.

***

She fought hard against the Risen that had invaded her home, doing her hardest to keep them from harming Morgan, or the second youngest of the group, Indigo. There was suddenly a crash, and the darkness of the outside world filled the hall she had been defending, wiping out most all of the Risen, and unfortunately, all of the last remaining soldiers, aside from her Shepherds.

“So ends the human race,” a voice echoed through the castle and her mind. Lucina immediately stood back up and drew Falchion at the ready, prepared to defend herself, her friends, and her family with her last breath. “The future is built upon the past, but mankind shall not live to see it.”

Lucina finally turned to the now hole in the wall and roof, to see one of three massive eyes staring at her, “Your parents…are dead tiny one. And now it is your turn,” the head called, as it began to pull back, “TO DIE!!!!” It seemed to roar as the head rushed to attack the poor child. Lucina counter the monsters roar with one of her own.

“GRIMA!!!!”

Both Lucina and the “god” ceased and stared in horror and fear as there was a sort of sparkling before Lucina, before standing there plain as day in front of the both of them was Robin.

“We had a deal did we not?” She asked looking at the god with an annoyed look and one eyebrow raised.

“You?!” The Fell Dragon called out in fear and surprise, “You should not have retained your consciousness at all!”

“To be honest I probably wouldn’t have had you not attempted to go against our deal just now. Now get lost, I want to have a moment with my daughter, go destroy a village or something.”

The Fell Dragon roared angrily, but left as she had commanded. Robin turned to her daughter sheepishly, and smiled. “Hello Lucina, its been a while hasn’t it?”

The young girl simply nodded in response, before realizing she still had her blade drawn and quickly sheathed her blade. Robin seemed saddened by the sight of the blade, and looked down. “It’s my fault you inherited nothing more than that damned blade and a kingdom of ruin. Had I been smarter, or more intelligent, hell, had I even just reacted faster than I had, your father would still be here, and you wouldn’t be fighting a war that should belong to your parents.”

“Oh mother,” Lucina finally cried, allowing her tears to fall freely, and she embraced her.

“Shhh, my darling daughter. You’re so brave and strong, so much like your father,” she said with a sad smile.

“Where have you been all this time?” Lucina finally dared to ask when she could get her tears to stop.

“Within the demon that has caused so much pain for this world,” she said sadly.

“Why, why would you allow that…that thing to take your body like that?”

“For you and Morgan,” she replied sadly.

“What?!” Her daughter cried.

“Grima was doing his best to take my body anyway, had the Grimleal found out about you or Morgan, they would have stopped at nothing to get ahold of you, if for no other reason than to force me to accept Grima into me. If I were still to refuse they would have tried to get you or Morgan to do such a thing, and at your young age, the attempt alone would have killed either, or possibly both of you, and I would have fallen into despair, having lost my husband, my kids, I would have had nothing, and Grima would have taken upon my week state to corrupt me, and drive me to accept him, and he then would have still done what he does now, but if there were to be any resistance, it would be lacking in one of the worlds greatest tacticians, and sword masters this world shall ever know.”

“Mother…”

Robin looked at her child sadly, ‘’Grima is starting to leave the range where I can still project from his body, I apologize my baby girl, but I must go.”

“Wait Mother,” Lucina called as she started to fade.

“Yes?”

“What did Grima mean when he said ‘the future is built upon the past?”

“Speak with Naga, and you shall have your answer,” she said, wishing she could be infinitely more helpful, but their time was up. She gave her daughter the best smile she had and said, “Now you be a good girl and look after your brother, and know that I love the both of you immensely.”

Lucina cried again, harder than she had in years as her mother disappeared. However, these were not the usual tears she cried on nights where the loneliness, and the fear that she wouldn’t be able to be a proper house, these were tears of joy. Her mother was alive, and she was still defending her, with everything she had. Lucina couldn’t ask for much more.

…Well…she would be ok if the monster that was destroying the world would permanently leave while delivering to her back her mother, but it would do for now.

***

It had taken everything she had for Lucina, no Marth, she was Marth now, from instantly leaping at her parents and hugging the both of them while crying. However that would not be how the hero king of old would have greeted people he was supposed to have never even met before.

While she knew it had been for the best, Lucina…Marth…had very seriously wanted to at least attempt to travel with her parents, but knew that she couldn’t. She couldn’t afford to alter the timeline any more than keeping Grima from ever being resurrected.

So she set off for North, knowing full well that it wouldn’t be to terribly long until Chrom and his shepherds did the same.

***

Grima groaned inwardly at his terrible luck. He had come to this timeline in an attempt to instantly join with his vessel before he ever would be so stupid as to agree to a deal, but instead his vessel had been to weak to handle the powers of a god, so he was stuck dealing with his current, smug avatar.

“You didn’t really think you could get rid of me that easily now did you?”

Quiet you blasted woman. We would still be in my ideal world if you hadn’t been so instant that I not kill your precious children.

“Wah wah. Is the big bad dragon grumpy because his host wouldn’t let him kill her family?”

Quiet you.

***  After waiting for three years she could finally interact with her father. Not only that, but he knew that she was his daughter, it made her so frantically happy that she nearly wanted to cry again. She had witnessed the death of her aunt, felt that great sense of failure, and had nearly had a heart attack more times than she could count every time her father had “not heard Robin properly” and nearly gotten himself killed. It had taken every ounce of her self will to not rush in and save, as Sully had put it, “His royal ass,” as she finally had.

Luckily for her, Robin began making herself all but literally attached to his hip so that A) He could hear her when she shouted orders in his ears, and B) could save his ass when he was about to have it handed to him.

She had also sneakily attended their wedding once their war with Plegia had ended, and had nearly given herself away by gushing at how beautiful the wedding had been.

She was currently relaxing in her tent, thinking of all the built up emotions she had been holding back as Marth, and knew that she probably wouldn’t get any sleep tonight, when her mother walked in.

She smiled warmly at the girl lounging comfortably on her bed, “Hello Lucina.”

“Hello Mother. Is there something you needed?”

“I just wanted to check up on my daughter is all. Is that a bad thing?”

The sword wielder shook her head and moved over so that there was room on the bed for her mother as well.

Her mother plopped unceremoniously down next to her and immediately cuddled up against the girl. She smiled warmly at her mother and allowed herself to be dragged into a hug, allowing herself this one guilty pleasure, knowing full well that when this war with Valm was over, and it was certain that Grima would not be resurrected, she would either attempt to return to her own time, or simply fade from the world, never to be known, so for now, she saw no reason that she shouldn’t steal a hug and some time with her mother, she was certain that her younger self would understand.

***

It was over, everything she had worked so hard to defend and protect was over. Lucina’s true mother, the one who had agreed foolishly to act as Grima’s avatar in order to protect her family had revived the god and now the world would again know his wrath.

She looked hopelessly at her mother, who she had foolishly held a sword against her neck not long ago. She knew now that her mother would truly do anything she could in order to defend those she cares, about.

Robin looked over at her daughter,and despite the dark cloud that was currently staring at them head on, she offered her a smile that was filled with all the happiness that she could muster. Lucina gave a weak grin in return, and they began their ascension up their mountain, for the second time for Lucina, where the temple of Naga lay in hiding from it’s masters rival and brother.

***

The avatar sat not far from the one that Grima had projected on the back of his neck to protect it. “You know they’re coming for us correct?” the Fell Dragon’s self Avatar called out.

“You know that I will still hold you to our deal, whether in this time line or not,” was the other’s only response.

The first scowled in response, just in time for the people he did not wish to see most appearing on his back before his very eyes.

***

Lucina stared at the two Avatars of the monster before her, and she knew almost instantaneously which one was her true mother, and which one was merely the monsters form of an avatar.

Both Chrom and this timeline’s Robin readied to attack, when all of a sudden her mother leaped forward and grabbed hold of the other Avatar. “Now!” shouted her mother, and Robin let lose a shot from her Thoron as Chrom rushed forward as fast as he could to beat the spell and keep his wife.

He was to slow for his taste.

The first avatar vanished instantaneously, and the monster they were all standing upon let lose a howl of pain. Her mother stood still before calling out, “It’s all right. I have enough energy to hold the dragon form and land us safely.”

They all nodded and crowded around Robin, holding onto her as she began to say her goodbyes. Lucina did not think she had ever seen her father so close to tears.

“Lucina,” her mother, her true mother, called for her. She approached quickly, knowing they would not have enough time to have a proper conversation.

“Now that this war is over and you know that this world is safe from Grima, you’re going to return to our time if you can aren’t you?”

She only nodded a bit embarrassedly to her mother. “Well I won’t try and convince you otherwise, you are a big enough girl now hat you are capable of making your own decisions, but I have a question, and, depending on how you answer my question, a request.”

Lucina nodded eagerly, finding that her voice was failing her.

“Do you remember that lullaby that I sang to you when you were little?”

“Yes,” she said instantly. It had been one of the few comforting things she had been able to do for herself on the nights where she was crying the whole night long.

“Well…in our timeline at least, I never taught that to Chrom, and from what I remember, he’s not the greatest of singers to begin with. So if you would do both me, and this timeline’s me a favor, and stay at least long enough to sing that to your younger self, at least until this timeine’s me reruns, I think that would be greatly appreciated,” her mother said to her with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

Lucina nodded, feeling tears welling up in her own eyes. “I will mother, for the both of you.”

“Thank you, my beautiful girl.”

***

The child version of Lucina had always been comforted by her Aunt Lu, as she referred to herself and a lullaby. She hadn’t properly seen Aunt Lu yet, because she would only ever seem to appear when she was crying, or having great difficulty getting to sleep at nights. The maids wouldn’t even bother attempting to try and help her after the first couple of times Aunt Lu had.

She knew that Aunt Lu wasn’t her mother, but she did know that Aunt Lu, Daddy, Aunt Lissa, and Uncle Lon, all missed her very much. She had even seen Fredric look a little sad from time to time and would admit he was thinking of her mother.

***

Aunt Lu, as she referred to herself, had helped search for the current timeline’s Robin on an almost daily basis. She made sure that she spent plenty of time around her “niece” in case she was needed. But whenever the young girl took a nap, she grabbed the fastest horse she could find, assuming Chrom hadn’t taken it in the first place, and searched as far as an hour, two at the most, distance away from the castle.

A few times, very rarely, Morgan, Lissa, Chrom, Fredric, little Lucina, and Aunt Lu, as she insisted she was, would go searching for Robin all together. Eventually, they all wandered into the field that Chrom stated was where the first met, and then he stopped and went slightly pale for a moment, before he sprinted into the field with his daughter in his arms.

Soon he was standing over one spot and was calling for the rest of their search party over, and they all saw what, or better yet, who he had been so excited about. Laying in the middle of the field was the very woman they had all been searching for.

They saw her stir and Chrom smirked suddenly. He quietly handed Lucina to Aunt Lu and told them all to be quiet. He gestured to Lissa, who seemed to understand.

“Chrom, we have to do SOMETHING.”

“What do you propose we do?”

“I…I dunno…”

“I see you’re awake now.”

“Hey there!”

“There’re better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand,” he said as he extended his own. She placed it into his own, and they all saw that she no longer had the mark of Grima on her hand. Chrom smiled at her and said, “It’s over, we’ve done it.” He then pulled the woman he loved, his wife, in for a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

Morgan was the next to react and he burst forward wrapping the woman in a large hug as he silently wept. She returned the hug and whispered quietly, “It’s ok. It’s ok, I’m back. Let it out.”

Lissa was the next to react and she joined in on hugging Robin. Fredric let out a delighted laugh and allowed himself a few moment of happiness.

“Aunt Lu?” Lucina asked the woman holding her, “Who is that woman that they are hugging and so happy about?”

The Lucina from the future, because that was what she would always be, now especially that she had fulfilled her deal with her mother, looked down at her younger self and with tears in her eyes and a wide smile on her face, she told her, “That, tiny one, is your mother.”

Her eyes widened for a moment before she sprang forward from her future self’s arms crying loudly, “Mommy!”

Robin immediately scooped the small three year old girl into her arms, nearly crying herself now, only saying the small girls name.

The future lander that had retained her memories smiled warmly at the scene and turned, and began walking away, thinking only to herself how she didn’t belong here, and had no right to divert the attention of the parents of the version of herself that belonged here.

“Aunt Lu?” The child called out suddenly, racing over to her and grabbing her hand. “You need to say hi to my mommy too.”

Before the older version of her could respond she found herself being half dragged, half willingly walking towards the woman that looked like the mother she had had, but had died to defend the lives of her children and family.

“Hello, ‘Aunt Lu,’ it’s nice to see you again,” Robin said with a small smirk while using the girls new nickname, “From what little Lucina here was telling me you were sticking around to help take care of her and for that I can’t express how grateful and happy that makes me.”

Lucina smiled warmly back at her and nodded her head, “It was nothing my lady.”

“Though I’ve been away from my daughter so long, I’m afraid I’m going to need your assistance in getting to know her properly,” she said with a knowing smirk.

“Would be honored lady Robin,” she said, deciding that she could stand to stick around for couple of weeks.

***

Ten months later and Lucina now found herself helping to take care of a now three week old Morgan, who had been crying only a couple of minutes ago. She had almost instantly been in the boy’s room, gently swaying with him in her arms as he continued to cry. Then Robin had came in.

She had simply held her hands out for him and Lucina had guiltily handed the boy over to his mother, who did the same thing that she had and still got the boy to stop crying, though he was still wide awake.

“How did you do that?” Lucina asked.

“He must have just wanted his mommy was all.”

“He’s still awake though,” Lucina pointed out a bit smugly.

“Well you know how to help me with that don’t you?”

She nodded, though embarrassed. Over the past few months she had been signing the lullaby along with Robin, and she finally had a true grasp as to why Indigo and Olivia were both so embarrassed about performing in front of others.

Robin placed the young boy into the crib and looked over at her daughter from the future. ‘Are you ready?’ She mouthed over to her.

Lucina nodded and leaned over the crib as well, as well, taking a deep breath, and starting to sing:

‘Don’t you cry as I hold you tight,  
For I shall protect you with all my might,  
My baby will never have to fight  
For I will present you a world of light.’

They stopped and looked at each other, seeing that the young boy was fast asleep. They both smiled lightly at each other, and Lucina had to fight to keep the giggles building up inside of her down. No she had not intended to stay in this timeline as long as she had, or amongst family as she had, however she didn’t see any problem with staying…just one more day.

**Author's Note:**

> So…that was that. I did this cause I originally went, what if that's how Lucina survived. Then I started doing the stuff after, and I reached the part where Lucina and Robin had a little talk of sorts, mostly just Robin talking, and I had the lullaby line in mind, then I went, "Wait wait wait. Where the hell is this lullaby coming from?"
> 
> So I backed up and built up, and then I was going to end it with it just being Lucina with herself, and then I went, "Where's Morgan?!" So I brought Robin back and was like, let us end it with the two of them singing with each other to a fussy baby Morgan.
> 
> Speaking of the lullaby, it's mine. As far as my mental eye can see, I did not take that from anyone else, and I apologize profusely for it if I did.
> 
> Well I've spent enough time ranting about my own work, so bye for now. Actually, I need to tell you this real quick, I'm going to break the cycle. Next will not be a WOLF chapter. The only reason for me to be doing such a thing is because ChaosLink and I don't have the newest chapter yet. It'll be a collaboration chapter, which is why I'm waiting…so yeah.
> 
> Ok, now I'm done, I'll chat with yal latter.


End file.
